


Precarious

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You scared me, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t do that again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precarious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** July 2013 WotD _Precarious_ 7/12/13.

“You scared me, I would appreciate it if you didn’t do that again.”

“I wasn't happy about it either.”

“The rope was tied to an aluminum vent pipe. It wasn’t going to hold.”

“I couldn’t see what it was tied to from where I was! I tested it! It felt fine.”

“The fact that it was _rope_ , and was makey-do tied to the railing should have clued you in that it was precarious at best. Not something that was structurally sound and capable of supporting a full grown man.”

“ _Makey-do_?”

“Emergency-room for another dislocated shoulder and rope burns! Happy?”

“Makey-do.”


End file.
